Desert Flu
by lissatan
Summary: Desert flu is never pretty, even for the great sky pirate. Good thing Vaan had the medicine to cure it! BalthierxVaan BalVaan Mentions of BaschxVaan


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warning: Slight mention of BL.  
**

**Pairing: BalthierxVaan, mentions of BaschxVaan  
**

**Summary: Desert flu is never pretty, even for the great sky pirate. Good thing Vaan had the medicine to cure it! ^^  
**

**Author's Note: I was down with flu, almost drowning in all the mucus. Miserable does not do the situation any justice. So someone has to suffer as well, and the suave sky pirate became my victim, partly because I've been itching to write one about BalVaan. Poor Balthier. -evil laugh- Btw, this is an attempt to move away from my angsty-like fics, I think i write that alot. XP Enjoy, I hope!  
**

**

* * *

Desert Flu**

"A- A- A- Achoo!"

Luckily he had rolls and rolls of tissue paper to use. If not, his savvy, confident sky pirate image would go down the drains of the Garamsthye Waterway. Snot-covered Balthier? No thank you. No way was he going to let anyone in his room with him looking like that, not even if the one knocking on the other side of the door was a certain thief.

"Come on, Balthier. Let me in. I got the cure for this desert flu. Once you take it, you'll be good as new and we can continue our journey."

"No." He croaked hoarsely. The cough had taken its toll on his liquid velvet voice as well. Curse that desert flu.

"Balthier. Stop being so stubborn and let me enter."

"NO!" He somehow managed to shout but immediately regretted it. Now, his throat felt like he had just swallowed a pack of razors. Hacking cough ensued.

"Balthier? Are you ok? Bal? Alright, I don't care any longer. I'm coming in." The poor excuse of a door bang opened, revealing a worried-looking Vaan, concern creasing his forehead. He moved to the coughing sky pirate's side and patted the man on the back with one hand while the other poured water from the bedstand and handed it to him. He accepted the water gratefully, the fluid calming his irritated throat. "Thanks, Vaan."

The thief smiled. "Anytime, Balthier. Anyway, here's the medicine I was talking about." The boy picked up the bowl he left on the bedstand and showed the patient who flinched back at the sight of it. The content of the bowl was murky brown in colour with a lot of unidentified masses floating around which suggested _exotic_ ingredients. The smell was bad, which indicated that it was ten time worse as his nose was supposed to be immune to smells while he was still drowning in his own mucus.

"Vaan, what, in Ivalica name, is that?"

Wide hazel eyes blinked cutely. "Your medicine. Basch told me that it is the standard and the most effective medicine to cure desert flu."

He knew it. He just knew it. And he had to compliment the ex-captain for his method of eliminating rivals. He was adamant that that _medicine _was disgusting enough to choke his to death. Then, the ex-captain would be free to…

He was cut off in the middle of his inner ranting by the firm pressure of the soft lips on his mouth. His eyes widened at the close proximity of the innocent but determine hazel eyes in front of his own, then closed to feel those heavenly lips that he had been dreaming for weeks, his hands automatically wrapping themselves firmly around the waist of the other. A swipe on his lower lips shocked the man into opening his mouth. –_When did the boy become so daring?_- Then, he felt some foul-tasting liquid invading his mouth. However, he was too busy enjoying the tongue exploring his mouth to pull away. Instead, eager to respond, he swallowed everything down and tackled the wet appendage dancing in his mouth with his own. Together they wove an intricate dance before the lack of air forced the two apart.

Panting slightly, the sky pirate was grinning like a proverbial cat that caught the cannary.

"So, Vaan. Interesting way of feeding me medicine. Aren't you afraid that I might spread it to you?"

The blonde just waved his hands. "Basch assured me that it won't. All desert people had that when we're younger. So we're immune against it. I got it when I was twelve."

The Archadian was nodding in understanding until something clicked in his head. –_Basch assured?-_

"What do you mean by Basch assured you? He actually told you to feed me the medicine mouth-to-mouth?"

"Yeah. He's also kind enough to show me how…"

A sudden breeze brushed pass the innocent thief. Blinking, he found out that the room's occupant was no longer there.

He did not even rejoice or notice that his sickness was totally cured. Instead he was busy looking for one conniving ex-captain who managed to steal away the first kiss that was rightful his!

"BASCH!!!!"


End file.
